


Cold

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Muzzled [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Only Dialog, host speaks in sign so that's italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26654083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Host forgets his jacket. Dark has no pity.
Relationships: The Host & Darkiplier
Series: Muzzled [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Cold

“Host I’m not giving you my jacket” 

_I’m cold_

“I know you’re cold, you should have brought your own jacket.” 

_Please?_

“No.” 

_... Mal would give me his jacket._

“I know Mal would, but that’s because you’re dating Mal.” 

_You’re my best friend!_

“and I’m not giving you my jacket.” 

_... I bet if Wilford asked you’d give him your jacket._

“You have no proof of this.” 

_I do too!_

“Oh?” 

_Yesterday. It literally happened yesterday._

“Host.” 

_Yes Dark?_

“Fuck off.” 

_Give me your jacket, I’m cold._

“No!” 

_Why not?_

“I’m cold too!” 

_Well, then we can share the jacket!_

“How would that work? I’m not walking hunched over so you can be warm when you’re the one who forgot his jacket.” 

_Wow, okay, you just want me to freeze to death then._

“I told you it was cold, I told you to bring a jacket-” 

_Fuck off!_

“Good, we’re on the same page, I’m fucking off, with my jacket.” 

_What no-_


End file.
